Various systems are configured to create externally shared communication channels. Applicant has identified many deficiencies and problems associated with existing systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.